Mundos diferentes
by bluemarriot
Summary: El un narcotraficante y el otro un policia...¿de donde puede salir un romance que pueda juntarlos? SagaxMu 5to capitulo up!
1. Default Chapter

Ubicaremos esta historia en la ciudad de New York, donde los 2 más poderosos cárteles del narcotráfico pelean por tener un mayor dominio en las calles

El primer cártel es el del "santuario", cuya cabecilla es Shion –alias "el jefe"- su mano derecha es Dohko, los jefes más poderosos son Shaka y Mu, los demás son simples jefes, que son: Aldebarán, Death- Mask, Aioria, Shura y Afrodita que tienen a su disposición miles de "conejillos" alrededor de la ciudad, los jefes supremos, o sea, Shaka y Mu son los encargados de los cargamentos de drogas, ellos siempre se hacían cargo de que las cargas llegaran completas y a tiempo, aunque el aspecto de ambos era de lo más inocente su personalidad era de lo más especial, no dudaban a la hora de jalar el gatillo de la pistola, si las cosas se ponían "feas", eran capaces de todo por salvar su pellejo, el de los demás y lógicamente, salvar la droga. Esa era la razón por la que Shion los admiraba a ambos y el por qué de hacerlos los "jefes supremos", después de él y de Dohko.

El segundo cártel es el de "los espectros", cuya cabecilla era Pandora y su mano derecha era Radamanthys, los demás miembros eran manipulados por Radamanthys según ordenes de Pandora, los demás miembros los iremos presentando más delante.

Y como no pueden faltar "los buenos", que en este caso son los policías-detectives y están a cargo de este "asuntillo", son ni más ni menos que Saga, Milo y Camus.

Y se preguntaran ¿Qué "asuntillo", pues verán… el cártel de "los espectros" se esta metiendo donde no debe y esta invadiendo el "terreno" de "el santuario",gracias a un soplón, por eso, últimamente ah habido varios asesinatos de "recordatorio" para que ya no metan su narizota donde no les incumba, "los espectros" han tenido varias bajas, sin embargo, por culpa de los policías, "el santuario" entrará en una pequeña crisis y varios miembros "importantes" correrán el riesgo de morir o de algo peor…

En el departamento de policías, Saga golpeaba con fuerza su cabeza contra la pared

ya deja eso, Saga… por más que te golpees no obtendrás la respuesta- le dijo Milo con preocupación

no puedo, no puedo… ¿por qué?... maldita sea… ¿Dónde será el próximo lugar de entrega?... maldita sea-contesto sin dejar de golpearse

pues según las pistas que obtuvimos de ese "informador secreto", el próximo recibimiento será en donde las aves no dejan de cantar…-

gran cosa, Camus… ¿Dónde las aves no dejan de cantar?... todas las aves duermen-

pues no creo que se haya referido ciertamente a animales vivos, debe haber algo oculto en eso de "aves"…-

yo pienso igual que Milo, Saga… los del "santuario" no son tan tontos y últimamente ha habido varios problemas entre ellos y los de "los espectros" se han metido en su terreno…-

aves, aves, aves- susurraba a si mismo Saga, ¿eso que mierda tenía que ver?... aves, aves, aves… conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano y ningún lugar donde hubiera aves que todo el día cantarán le llegaba a la mente…-

oye Camus… tráenos un refresco a Saga y a mí… ¿quieres?-

si no soy tú gato…-

ándale, Camus, ¿si, si, si?-

ash… te odio- y sin decir más, el chico salió y fue por tres refrescos de manzana a la maquina expendedora que había por ahí, Saga ya se había aburrido de golpearse a sí mismo y se sentó pesadamente al lado de Milo, Camus regresó y le dio a cada quien su respectiva lata… vio sin mucha admiración la lata y decidió leer el reverso...

¿Milo?-

que paso, Saga-

¿cómo… cómo…?-

¿cómo que…?

Saga se levantaba de su silla y empezaba a tronar los dedos, recordando algo, Camus y Milo no sabían que hacer o que decir…

¿Qué te pasa, Saga?-

Al chico se le ilumino la mirada

rápido, los chalecos anti-balas, pónganselos, ya sé donde se va a distribuir la droga…-

¿en donde?-

síganme, rápido, pidan refuerzos-

Los chicos obedecieron, se pusieron los chalecos, pidieron refuerzos y siguieron a Saga, quien ya salía del despacho…

En el puerto…

2 muchachos de 20 años estaban en silencio, ambos llevaban trajes de color oscuro, una barca se acercaba poco a poco, ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron, se acercaron y esperaron… la barca no tardó mucho en llegar…

justo a tiempo, Jabu-

como siempre…-

¿esta completa?-

completa, nada ha sido cambiado o tocado…-

eso lo veremos-

El chico de ojos verdes sacó un elegante puñal, lo encajo en una bolsa y la abrió un poco, un polvo blanco se dejo ver, con el mismo puñal tomó un poco y lo probo

esta perfecta-

El rubio chiflo de una forma especial y de repente salieron 20 personas de la nada, todas cargaban una bolsa y la llevaban a un camión cercano… tardaron cerca de 10 minutos en llevarse toda la droga, faltaban como 3 bolsas cuando se escucho el chillido de varias sirenas

maldita sea, no otra vez-

5 patrullas patinaron al momento de frenar

Jabu, lárgate-el chico de ojos verdes veía calculadoramente la situación-y pobre de ti si te atrapan y sueltas la sopa, si lo haces, te cortaré la lengua con esto –señala su elegante puñal con mango hecho de diamantes

¿y el resto?-

escóndelo, ya vendremos después por él, te pagaremos en el club… ¡LARGATE!-

El chico asintió y muy asustado empezó a remar…

Ambos chicos se echaron a correr en dirección del camión, sin embargo, quien sabe de donde empezó una balacera… los 2 se tiraron al piso, sin embargo una bala pasó silbando cerca de la oreja de Shaka y otra le atinó justamente en el hombro

¡AGH! Maldita sea-

rápido, yo te cubro… corre, el camión no se ha ido todavía…-

¿y tú?-

¡que te largues!-

Una bala rozo su oreja, Mu sacó su elegante pistola, que tenía grabada su nombre en zafiros, y disparo, sin embargo, el no tiraba a "lo pendejo", le atino fríamente al ojo de un oficial, estaba a punto de dar otro calculador tiro, cuando de repente un cuerpo que salió de la nada, lo empujo y lo tiro al piso, colocándose encima de él

¡alto!... estas arrestado, por narco menudeo-

Pudo notar que el oficial era apenas unos años mayor que él, sin embargo tenía una fuerza tremenda…trataba de quitárselo de encima, cuando recibió un golpe en la cara

¡te dije que no te movieras!-

MALDITA SEA, púdrete-

no, el que se va a pudrir eres tú…-

El oficial sacaba a tientas un par de esposas, Mu no podía andar jugando, con un movimiento brusco se quito de encima al tipo, estaba a punto de echarse a corres, cuando el susodicho lo agarró por el borde del pantalón y lo tiró de nuevo…

maldita sea, eres bueno…-el chico trataba de zafarse, pero el otro no lo soltaba, a tientas buscó la pistola que guardaba en el pecho-¿Cómo te llamas?-

Saga…pero a la hora de tu juicio me conocerás mejor-

muy bien Saga, trágate esto- y sin decir más el chico saco su flamante pistola, estaba jalando el gatillo pero alguien que había disparado apenas hace pocas micras de segundo, le voló la pistola, lastimándole la mano-

no te muevas, "chico bonito"-

gracias, Milo…-

rápido, Saga ponle las esposas, hemos sufrido unas bajas y algunos han quedado heridos-

¿algún otro arrestado?-

solo este…-

Mu bajo la mirada avergonzado, él era el único tonto al que habían atrapado, que mal rato pasaría si Shion se enterará…Saga sin ningún cuidado lo levanto del piso, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la belleza del chico… tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos y seductores, su piel era blanca y sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de un ángel, torpemente le colocaba las esposas, Milo vigilaba que no hiciera algún movimiento "sospechoso" cuando de la nada 3 balazos le dieron abiertamente en el pecho, Saga se sobresalto y en la confusión, Mu logro darle un puñetazo en la cara y escapar… Shaka lo esperaba en una moto, unos metros más delante, con velocidad se subió y ambos se alejaron a toda velocidad, sin embargo Mu pudo ver el rostro de su captor, segundo antes de subirse… era un tipo de lo más varonil y seductor… -ya me las pagará- pensó…

……

¡Milo!-

Saga se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo, que yacía en tirado…

maldita sea…-

¿están bien?...-

si, carajo-el chico empezó a incorporarse- maldita sea… ¿se escapó?-

Saga asintió

me lleva el caño…-

¿no te paso nada?-

no, carajo… llevo puesto el chaleco anti-balas-

gracias por salvarme la vida- Saga estiró su mano, Milo la tomó y se incorporó

¿para que son los amigos?-

…….

Mu y Shaka no tardaron mucho en llegar al "club", el camión ya estaba siendo descargado

¿de donde sacaste esa moto, Shaka?-

un "conejillo" estaba por ahí y me la presto-

gracias, Shaka… si no hubieras distraído a ese policía, yo ya estaría en la cárcel…-

no hay problema, debe haber "2 jefes supremos", no me gusta la idea de estar solo-

Mu sonrió, él y Shaka eran grandes amigos y siempre se habían salvado "el pellejo", mutuamente… estuvo a punto de contestarle algo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien más

¿otro error?-

Ambos voltearon y lo vieron… "el jefe" acababa de llegar, ambos se arrodillaron

hubo una redada… los policías se enteraron del lugar…-

Shion los miro de pies a cabeza

levántense –ambos obedecieron- esto no me gusta nada, últimamente mucha información se ha filtrado…-

lo sabemos, señor y en cuanto encontremos al soplón, le volaremos la cabeza-

no lo dudo, Mu… sin embargo, nuestros problemas apenas comienzan… "los espectros" están pasándose cada vez más de la raya… hay que ponerles un alto, pues se están burlando en nuestras narices-

¿otro asesinato?-

si lo creen conveniente…-


	2. Redada

En una casa lujosa pero de aspecto terriblemente tétrico

Una bella mujer daba órdenes a 2 "espectros", uno era el ya conocido Radamanthys, su mano derecha, el otro era un muchacho un poco menor de edad, sus rasgos eran finos y bellos, sin embargo eran serios, su mirada era algo intimidante pero a la vez provocativa

tengo gran esperanza en ti, Lune… por eso te confió la misión de atacar el cuartel de cáncer, róbense todo…maten a unos cuantos, lo más seguro es que pidan refuerzos en ese momento…capturen a un jefe…

tengo entendido que quiere al joven de los ojos verdes ¿verdad?-

si…pero solo lo quiero tener de señuelo para el verdadero objetivo…, es una pieza clave…-

entiendo… ¿quiere que tenga algún cuidado en especial con él…?-

no, Lune, la verdad poco me importa lo que le pase… puedes hacer lo que te de la gana con él….mientras lo mantengas con vida… y claro… si es que lo capturas esta noche-

así será, señora Pandora, además apenas hace unos pocos minutos, fueron sorprendidos por la policía, el cártel se desmoronara por dentro…-

eso espero, Lune, pero de todos modos, nosotros mismos seremos los encargados de llevarlos a la ruina…

entendido…-

Lune salió de la habitación y empezó a planear la estrategia más segura para el éxito… tal vez esa misma noche tendría a alguien con quien pasar un buen rato…

…….

Shion miraba a los chicos de pies a cabeza, pudo notar que la mano de Mu sangraba…

¿Qué te paso?-

un maldito oficial me disparo en la mano, perdí mi pistola…-

¿la de zafiros?-

si y la "rainbow"-

¿perdiste ambas?-

si…- Mu bajo la mirada de lo más avergonzado, para alguien como él, perder una pistola de tal calibre era lo peor…

lástima, ambas eran de lo mejor…-la voz de Shion sonaba fría y serena al mismo tiempo, pero lo que más le importaba ahora era el cargamento, poco le importaba que Mu perdiera algo, se acerco al encargado de "llevar las cuentas" o sea, Aioria, que estaba junto del camión, contando y pesando varias cosas -¿esta completa?-

no, faltan 30 kilos-

Shion volteó a ver a Mu y a Shaka

-¿Dónde esta el resto?-

Mu con toda la serenidad del mundo contestó –a la hora del desembarque, la policía llegó y todavía faltaban unas bolsas por descargar… así que yo le dije a Jabu que las guardara…-

¿Qué acaso eres un imbecil?-le contesto Shion lleno de furia, golpeándolo de manera brutal con el mango de su pistola, Mu cayó al suelo- no sabemos si Jabu nos delatará, si lo hace te juro que tú cuerpo va quedar más agujereado que nada…-

que así sea-contestó el otro desde el piso, con una terrible mirada de furia

Shion sonrió maliciosamente-eso es lo que te hacer ser superior a los demás, Mu… tu carácter… -

¡JEFE!-

Shion volteó, Death Mask llevaba cargando un cuerpo que tiro enfrente de él

lo encontró un "conejillo" hace unos pocos minutos-

Mu, que seguía en el piso, pudo ver quien era… era Jabu y tenía varios cuchillos enterrados en la garganta, en el pecho tenía clavado un adorno en forma de mariposa que sujetaba una nota, con un gesto despectivo, "el jefe" arrancó el pedazo de papel, lo leyó y con furia balaceo el cadáver del chico

¡malditos hijos de puta!-

Arrugo la hoja y salió del cuarto… estaba que se lo llevaba el carajo…

¿estas bien?- Shaka estiró su mano y ayudo a Mu a levantarse

si… maldita sea, odio que me peguen, con esta, ya van dos veces en menos de una hora-

¿2 veces?-

si, el madito oficial idiota también me golpeó el rostro y ahora ¿Qué le paso a este cabrón? – (señalando el inerte cuerpo de Jabu)-

no lo sé…- Shaka recogió el estrujado pedazo de papel y lo leyó- _"ah llegado la hora en que empecemos arreglar cuentas a por nuestros compañeros caídos… cada uno de sus integrantes irán siendo emboscados y dados por muertos… cuiden mejor su cargamento…" _

hijos de puta…maldita sea, yo me estoy desangrando y tú tienes la bala en el hombro… que no sé como lo aguantas…, vamos por Marín-

Los chicos salieron del almacén por la misma puerta que Shion… había un largo pasillo con muchas puertas, justamente en la más alejada, había un pequeño consultorio que estaba a cargo de Marín, la única chica por ahí… nadie se metía con ella, pues era la única doctora y su especialidad era la de –sacar balas-, ella iba saliendo cuando se la encontraron

hola… ¿Cuántas balas son el día de hoy?-

una y una herida…-

La chica suspiró

entren-

La chica se hizo a un lado y los dejos pasar, ambos se sentaron sobre una cama

¿Quién es el herido de bala?-

yo-Shaka se quito el saco y la camisa, dejando desnudo su pecho, el escurridero de sangre ya le llegaba a la cintura, Marín hizo un gesto de negación, tomó un poco de algodón y empezó a limpiarlo susurrándose a si misma -_maldita sea… yo no sé como no hacen unos chaleco especiales que les cubra todo e l pinche cuerpo, con esta es la séptima bala que sacó en el día…"-_

vamos, Marín, no te encabrones, el día no ha sido fácil para nadie, mira a Shion se lo lleva la chingada, a Shaka le dieron un balazo, a mi me golpearon 2 veces en la cara, me lastimaron mi mano y perdí 2 de mis pistolas…ah si… y los espectros ya se tronaron a Jabu…-

Marín, quien ya estaba sacando la bala con unas pinzas, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse

¿Jabu?... ¿no era él que traía el embarque?...-dijo, sin desconcentrarse en su labor, él pobre de Shaka solo se mordía el labio inferior para evitar soltar un alarido de dolor…

si… maldita sea… ni siquiera sabemos a la perfección quienes son los que están implicados en esa organización… lo único que sabemos es que una tal Pandora esta a cargo… es sorprendente lo que una mujer puede hacer…-

claro… ¿a poco crees que por ser mujer uno es menos calculador que ustedes?-le contesto Marín un poco molesta, mientras con furia sujetaba la bala encajada y sin ninguna suavidad la extraía, logrando que Shaka no pudiera más y gritara-¡AAAYYY!-

¡ah!... perdóname Shaka… ¿ya viste Mu, tus comentarios hicieron descontrolarme-

Mu sonrió, esa mujer, a pesar de estar metida en asuntos tan viles, era de buen corazón… miró en silencio como terminaba de coserle la herida a Shaka

anda cariño, tómate unos analgésicos para que se te quite el dolor-contestaba la chica cuando terminó y vio el rostro de Shaka con una expresión de dolor, el rubio solo le sonrió tipo _"lo haré, gracias"_- ahora tú, Mu…-la chica examinó su mano e igual como hizo con Shaka empezó a limpiar el exceso de sangre… la herida no era gran cosa, así que rápidamente empezó a suturarla… en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba todo listo…

Ambos chicos agradecieron y salieron del mini-consultorio… ambos subieron a la azotea del edificio

Todo el cielo se podía admirar con gran facilidad, Shaka se puso a fumar un "churro" (1), Mu lo vio asqueado

no se como puedes hacer eso…-

¿hacer que?-pregunto Shaka que miraba con melancolía la ciudad

eso… ¡fumarte un churro!-

¿pues que quieres que haga si me duele el pinche hombro?... además ¿sabias que la marihuana es terapéutica?

Mu se quedo en silencio mientras negaba con la cabeza y hacía un gesto tipo "te pasas"

¿Qué?-Shaka lo miraba con asombro- me sorprendes más tú… se supone que estas en "esta onda" del narcotráfico y ni siquiera pruebas "la mercancía"-

que venda jugos no quiere decir que me gusten las naranjas-contesto Mu en un tono vacío –y a la vez tonto-

¡ah! Perdone "señor vende jugos que no le gustan las naranjas"-decía Shaka con sarcasmo

mira no te burles de mi, ¿escuchaste? Quien se mete conmigo me las paga muy caro…-

¿ah si? ¿Y que me vas a hacer? ¿Eh?-

esto-(PUM), Mu le dio un fregadazo bien bueno justamente en hombro donde le habían dado el balazo a Shaka, quien solo soltó un –"AAAYYY….pinche cabrón"- y se tiró al piso, presa de un gran y punzante dolor en el lugar que había sido golpeado, Mu lo miró con un aire de superioridad

¿ya vez?-

Shaka seguía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor –eres un malagradecido, Mu… de no haber sido por mi, ahora ya estarías tras la cárcel…-

pues me hubieras dejado ahí-le contesto en un tono burlón, mientras se recargaba en un barandal-además…-(buscó un comentario que hiciera enojar a su amigo)-el policía que me atrapo no esta nadaaaaa mal…creo que ahora no estaría en la cárcel, me lo estaría comiendo a besos….-

Valla efecto tuvieron esas palabras en Shaka, quien inmediatamente se incorporó y hasta se le había olvidado el dolor, solo miraba sorprendido a su amigo

¿QUÉ DIJISTE?-

nada… nada-Mu contesto con un tono de lo más inocente y natural mientras ponía su sonrisa más pícara… Shaka estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando un "conejillo" interrumpió el momento…

"jefes supremos"… ¡han tomado el cuartel de Cáncer, están a la mitad de una balacera y ocupamos refuerzos…

mierda, Death Mask no sabe hacer nada bien…-

Shaka y Mu bajaron todos los pisos hasta llegar al almacén de armas, donde sus armas personales estaban guardadas en un lugar especial, caminaron hacía la estantería más grande que estaba cerrada bajo un código digital que fue tecleado con velocidad, cuando las puertas se abrieron, cientos de armas de distintos tamaños, de diversos colores y de varios grabados aparecieron, Mu tomó 3, una la guardo dentro del pecho y las otras 2 las guardo a sus costados, Shaka tomó 3, una la guardo en el pecho, una a su costado y una más la guardo en un cintilla especial que estaba amarrada en su tobillo… cuando ambos estuvieron preparados, se miraron y rápidamente fueron al almacén de autos (todos eran blindados), tomaron el audi más lujoso y salieron de ahí a toda velocidad…

………

me leva la que me trajo… me lleva la que me trajo- se repetía una y otra vez así mismo, Saga seguía golpeándose en la cabeza, solo que ahora no lo hacia contra la pared, si no contra el borde del escritorio- me lleva la que me trajo… me lleva la que me trajo…

¡ya cállate, Saga, lo único que haces es calentar los ánimos, dentro de este despacho…-

Saga se detuvo, Milo estaba viéndolo desde el borde de la puerta y Camus estaba sentado en su elegante sillón, ubicado en la otra esquina del despacho, bebiéndose a sorbos un amargo café…los 3 estaban decepcionados y deprimidos, minutos antes habían estado en la peor redada de su vida…

Y Saga era el más deprimido, ya que él había capturado y había dejado escapar al causante de la perdida del ojo de un compañero… miró las evidencias, un par de pistolas estaban frente de él, una llevaba grabada en zafiros el nombre de "Mu" y otra tenía incrustados varios diamantes en el mango…ambas pistolas estaban guardadas en distintas bolsas, evitando que cualquier huella dactilar fuera a ser removida o agregada…no sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que esas pistolas pertenecieran a ese chico de gran belleza, le dolía… se sentía avergonzado…

¿Saga?-

¿Qué?-preguntó un poco asqueado de si mismo

tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo supiste lo de la entrega?-

Saga levantó ambas cejas, sin dejar de admirar las pistolas contesto en un tono vago, sin ganas –fue por la dirección que tiene la lata de refresco en el reverso… recuerdo que en esa calle hay un prostíbulo llamado "las cotorras" y unos 100 metros más allá, se encuentra el puerto… por un momento pensé que el lugar de entrega sería en "las cotorras", pero aborte esa idea, pues el lugar no "pertenece" a los del santuario… al menos no es su estilo… entonces opté por la idea del puerto… y estuve en lo correcto…sin embargo, los del santuario ya se han de haber dado cuenta de que les estamos siguiendo el paso… tarde o temprano lo van a encontrar… Camus…-el chico dejo de admirar las pistolas para encontrarse con la mirada del susodicho, quien lo miraba por encima del borde de su taza…-lo sé- dio un último sorbo y se levanto del sillón, salió del despacho con la intención de servirse más de esa amarga bebida…

que fiasco…-

Milo…-

¿Qué pasa, Saga?-

¿…?... no, mejor olvídalo…-

ya, Saga, yo también estoy decepcionado, nosotros, que somos los mejores policías, hemos dejado que kilos de droga se fugaran de nuestras manos, ya se como te sientes…-

Saga sonrió tristemente por el gesto de su amigo, de repente Camus llegó, con una cara de los mil sustos

¡rápido!... ¡hay que reprimir una balacera que se formo a la mitad de la calle!-

Casi impulsados por un resorte, ambos chicos salieron rápidamente del despacho, con sus chalecos, sus pistolas y sus mentes preparadas para todo…

……..

Cerca de la Quinta Avenida, 2 grupos de personas se disparaban sin piedad, unos estaban ubicados en lo alto de un edificio y los otros les disparaban desde varios puntos de la calle, de repente, una bomba molotov destruyó la entrada principal, logrando que varios personajes entraran al edificio….ahora la balacera no se daba hacía afuera, si no que ahora se combatía desde adentro, los estruendosos sonidos de las balas al golpear _algo_ no paraban… de la nada, 5 autos lujosos patinaron al momento de frenar, rápidamente varios individuos bajaron y entraron al edificio, "los del Santuario" se habían dividido en varios grupos, la misión: expulsar o acabar con todos los espectros, a cualquier precio, evitando cualquier baja o mercancía robada…

Mu y Shaka fueron los primeros en subir al primer piso, Mu era calculador, con sus filosos ojos color verde miro alrededor, habían 3 caídos y 1 era "del santuario", unos se quedaron a registrar, los demás subieron al segundo piso, había una balacera en los últimos cuartos y como el tiempo apremiaba, se dividieron en dos grupos, el primero se quedaría a reprimir la balacera pero seguiría con el trayecto una vez finalizada, el segundo seguiría subiendo; estaban en el tercer piso y no había rastro de Death Mask o de cualquier otro jefe "importante"… con cuidado revisaron los cuartos y no había nada…. Mu y Shaka ya sospechaban algo sucio… en un enfrentamiento de ese magnitud no podría haber tal silencio, subieron al cuarto y último piso pero decidieron hacerlo solos, los demás estarían esperándolos en las escaleras mientras ellos revisaron cada uno de los cuartos, que sorpresa tan desagradable se llevaron al ver el cuerpo de Death Mask colgado de una lámpara que colgaba del techo…

que horror…-susurro Mu

¿pero cual es el caso de la balacera…?-preguntaba Shaka confundido- no creo que Death Mask haya sido su blanco… no era lo suficientemente importante como para provocar este enfrentamiento…-

De repente, varios petardos y bombas molotov cayeron de la nada, explotando en varios lugares del edificio, por ejemplo, 2 bombas cayeron en las escaleras acabando con todo el segundo grupo que estaba en ellas, 3 bombas más cayeron en medio de la balacera acabando con la vida de todos los que participaban en ella incluidos espectros y los del santuario; varios petardos tronaron a escasos metros de donde estaban Mu y Shaka, logrando lastimar gravemente a ambos… una figura, al igual que los petardos, salió de la nada… Mu y Shaka estaban tirados, mucho polvo les había caído encima…

valla… pero que perspicaz es, señor Shaka…aunque es demasiado tarde

Pero el rubio no contestó… Mu a duras penas pudo arrodillarse y abrir los ojos, todo el cuerpo le dolía y sentía la cabeza explotar, la figura se puso en cuclillas y quedo a su misma altura

gusto en conocerle… mi nombre es Lune, señor Mu….déjeme decirle que esta noche, usted es el invitado de honor en mi cuartel general…-

Mu empezaba a palpar su pecho en busca de su preciada arma, pero Lune había adivinado sus intenciones, rápidamente Lune tomó su muñeca e inyecto algo en sus venas que hizo que perdiera instantáneamente el conocimiento…

…….

Nota: admito que la explicación que dio Saga fue de lo más estupida, perdonen pero ya se me había secado el cerebro de tanto escribir…

Nota 2: Lune es el espectro que vigila la primera prisión y esta hecho un cuero-la verdad- imagínense a un Mu malvado, (ja, ja, ja, xD), pero terriblemente sexy (así me pareció a mi xD) aunque tiene un poco el cabello más largo…

(1) o sea un cigarro de marihuana


	3. Las consecuencias de una redada

Hola a todos!

Si… se que había dicho que ya no iba a subir la historia, pero últimamente varias personas (que habían leido la historia y les había gustado) me habían pedido que la continuará y pues… lo hice! xD

Además hoy me sentía inspirada, pues pasaron muchas cosas que lo hicieron posible

Número 1: Perdieron los Pumas contra el Saprissa! Ahhh! Maldita sea! Maldito arbitro, no respeto el minuto adicional que agregaron! … si, todavía recuerdo como estaba al borde del banquito en donde estaba sentada, pensando "vamos Pumas, los milagros existen… los milagros existen… un minuto más… si se puede" cuando el arbitro idiota da el pitido dando finalizando el partido… Ah! Me puse a gritar como loca (enfrente de mi papá, que lo estaba viendo conmigo, bueno más bien lo obligue a cambiarle al partido Pumas/Saprissa por que él estaba viendo otro partido) "eso no es justo! Maldito arbitro! Faltaba un minuto! Rómpanle su madre! xD y al parecer me escucharon xD por que todos los jugadores (hasta el mismisimo Hugo Sanchez ) fueron a reclamarle pero… ah! Los "polecias" fueron a hacerles "casita" a él y a los demás árbitros para que no les fuera a pasar nada grave (pos' si nada más iban a recibir su merecido xD ja, ja, ja!) en fin… el chiste es que hoy estuve todo el día como "zombi", hasta mi madre me dijo que "solo era un partido, que no le tomará tanta importancia", pero solo respondía (del modo más drámatico y exagerado posible) "¡pero perdieron los Pumas!" … y pues como mi ánimo estaba por los suelos, mi mente empezó a crear este capi…

Número 2: Hoy (ya saben que estuve tristona) me dio la loquera y antes de irme a la escuela, me lleve mis discman y mi disco de "Dead Letters" de los buenotes de The Rasmus y me puse escucharlo TOOODOO el día, inclusive (cuando iba de regreso a mi casa) hasta me baje a proposito de la micro unas 10 cuadras después de donde debía (no me baje antes de cruzar un puente que debo evitar pasarme, por que son casi diez cuadras más gratis xD) no más pa' andarlo escuchando… ¿ustedes creen? (bueno, ademas no quería llegar temprano a mi casa xD)

Número 3: También Hoy (aparte de estar triste) mis "amigos" me hicieron una jaladota… hijos de su &$# madre… me cayeron tan mal… pero ya me las pagarán mañana… ya verán…

En fin! Ja, ja, ja xD después de contarles lo que me inspiro en continuar mi fic, algunas advertencias…

Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y solo son usados para divertirlos y desahogarme un rato… xD (no hay lucros! Ja, ja, ja! xD)

Las canción que "ameniza" este fic pertenece al buenisimo grupo de The Rasmus… así que por favor no me demanden por "derechos de autor" . ja ja ja!xD

El fic es Yaoi (HombrexHombre) así que si no les gusta este género, pues no estén fregando y no lo vean…

Este capitulo esta un poquito fuerte xD así que "mentes extremadamente sensibles" (aunque ni tanto) este fic no es para ustedes!

Dedicado una vez más a…. ¡A TODOS QUE LE VAN A LOS PUMAS¡¡CON LA FRENTE BIEN EN ALTO….! xD (perdón, mi momento de euforia) ahora si…

Y ahora si…!

Capitulo 3

"Las consecuencias de la redada"

Habían llegado demasiado tarde… una vez más, habían fracasado… aunque cruzaron a toda velocidad la ciudad, la balacera ya había terminado… la calle estaba llena de un silencio sepulcral solo el chirrido de las patrullas al frenar lo despedazo, Saga y compañía bajaron inmediatamente de estas. Junto con unos 10 refuerzos revisaron el lugar… no había nada de valor, pero todo el lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres y de varios heridos, indudablemente se trataba de "otra bronca" entre los cárteles. Cuando sacaban a los pocos sobrevivientes que había, de la nada salieron 5 camionetas que dispararon a sangre fría sobre los oficiales, los policías no tardaron mucho en repeler la agresión

¡Hasta que llegó la diversión…!- clamaba Milo emocionado mientras se colocaba detrás de algunos escombros para resguardarse, Camus y Saga hicieron lo mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces empezaron a disparar atinadamente sobre los que disparaban… justamente a la mitad del encuentro (y aprovechando todo el polvo que se había levantado) varios seres bajaron de la camioneta y entraron sigilosamente al edificio, Saga vio de reojo cuando salían cargando un cuerpo

¡ALTO AHÍ…!-

Se levantó de su lugar y fue rápidamente hacía donde estaban los chicos, pero ellos no se detuvieron, rápidamente (sin soltar el cuerpo) se echaron a correr hacía una camioneta que los estaba esperando con la puerta corrediza abierta, dejaron y el cuerpo y la puerta se cerró, la camioneta arrancó a toda velocidad y los chicos se dispersaron y desaparecieron entre la oscuridad de la noche…. Justamente cuando la camioneta arranco la lluvia de balas en contra los oficiales se disolvió, las demás camionetas la siguieron y aunque varias patrullas las siguieron a toda velocidad, no les pudieron dar alcance.

Saga regresó a toda velocidad con sus compinches

¿algún herido…?-preguntó con preocupación

Milo negó con la cabeza –al parecer nosotros no éramos a quienes deseaban matar, Saga…-

¿Por qué lo dices, Milo…?-

El escorpión señalo el lugar en donde, minutos antes, los oficiales habían colocado a los sobrevivientes para interrogarlos, Saga vio con un poco de horror la escena… todos estaban muertos a causa de la infinidad de balazos que recibieron…

_I feel like I'm stoned,  
I wanna be alone,  
Just for a while unknown  
Weeks on the road  
A long way from home,  
Just shut of the phone  
And you say  
I'll heal you  
I'll always be yours  
And you say  
I'll kill you  
If I do something wrong,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_……._

Mu estaba semi inconsciente… veía borroso y a duras penas podía escuchar lo que decían a su alrededor, sentía un dolor punzante en las muñecas y estaba inmovilizado, lo más seguro estaba amarrado… -_muy bien, Lune… llévatelo, recuerda que esta completamente prohibido quitarle la vida… si lo haces, te aseguro que voy hacer que tú muerte sea de lo más dolorosa posible…- -comprendo a la perfección, señorita Pandora…- -puedes retirarte- -con permiso…-_ fue lo que apenas pudo escuchar, antes de ser levantado del piso y llevado a quien sabe donde… se sentía algo mareado… lo más seguro estaba drogado, vio muchos cuartos, muchas caras que lo veían curiosamente, voces… le fastidiaba no saber nada, sintió como lo recostaban en algo blando, lo más seguro en una cama, un rostro se poso frente suyo, unos ojos azules lo veían fascinado… su corazón se alegro inútilmente…

¿Shaka…?-

_UStill feels like the first time  
To stand here by your side  
Together regardless  
We'll walk through the darkness  
Still feels like the first day of my life_

Remember the times,  
Together we swore  
To never give up this life  
Still hanging on,  
Still going strong,  
Here I belong  
And maybe  
I'm crazy  
But I just can't slow down  
And maybe  
I'm crazy  
But at least I'm still around,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...  


Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en aquellos labios, labios que no tardaron ni un minuto en posarse en los labio de Mu, este se quedo en shock… ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo Shaka…? Trato de apartarse pero no pudo, estaba tan dolorido que apenas podía moverse, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más salvaje al momento de que las lenguas de ambos empezarán a jugar…Mu sintió un ardor en el labio inferior cada vez que sentía la saliva del otro, no había duda, le habían roto el labio inferior pero no por eso detuvo aquella muestra "de afecto"… casi sin querer (y sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por su atrevimiento) coloco su mano en la mejilla del rubio y torpemente la acarició; el otro respondió el gesto, pero de otra manera… su mano fue desabotonando lentamente la camisa del chico de ojos verdes, cuando deshizo ese obstáculo, se encaminó a besar cada centímetro de aquel blanco pecho, Mu solo pudo gemir levemente ante tales besos, enredo su mano en el cabello del rubio pero sintió algo extraño en el, no era tan sedoso como Mu recordaba que era el cabello de Shaka, tomó unos mechones y los olió, tenían un olor a manzanilla, cosa que le extrañó muchísimo, pues el cabello de Shaka siempre olía a manzana…empezó a recordar, varias imágenes llegaba confusamente a su mente, recordó a Shion golpearlo, a Marín, a Shaka, el cuartel de cáncer, explosiones, a Shaka de nuevo… pero ahora cubierto de polvo y de sangre. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente al caer en la cuenta de que quién lo estaba besando no era Shaka, de la nada tuvo la fuerza suficiente para quitarse de encima a ese tipo de un puñetazo que le dio en la cara, iba a salir corriendo de ahí, pero el otro tipo lo tecleo, haciendo besar (literalmente) el suelo (1)

quítate de encima¡bestia…!-

ah no… Musito, esta noche me voy a divertir contigo un ratito…-

Mu se quedo helado, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes… a su mente regreso la escena donde Shaka estaba tirado en el piso y como de repente aparecía un tipo de la nada, recordó sus palabras "_gusto en conocerle… mi nombre es Lune, señor Mu….déjeme decirle que esta noche, usted es el invitado de honor en mi cuartel general…"_

¿eres Lune…?-

ah, que bien… veo que no se olvida fácilmente de las personas…-le decía el otro mientras ataba cruelmente las muñecas de Mu con un lazo

suéltame, me haces daño…-

no lo creo, Musito, la señora Pandora no pidió ningún trato especial para ti, queridito, no tengo ninguna obligación contigo, más que el de mantenerte con vida…-decía mientras apretaba más las ataduras de forma cruel, Mu soltó unos quejidos

me lastimas… Lune…quítate…-

Lune sonrió maliciosamente, se levanto de Mu solo para cargarlo y ponerlo de nuevo en la cama para comenzar de nuevo con su labor de "divertirse un rato…" quito cualquier rastro de ropa que llevara Mu, dejándolo completamente desnudo, también él se quitó su ropa y sin previo aviso poseyó salvajemente el cuerpo de Mu, pobre chico se sintió la peor basura del mundo… ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pasando eso…¿Él, uno de las personas más peligrosas de la ciudad, estaba siendo ultrajado? … la cara se le caía de vergüenza y desesperación… deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo aquello terminará pronto, pero para su desgracia no fue así. Lune sació con él sus más bajos instintos toda la noche y cuando se aburrió de hacerlo, lo hizo a un lado y durmió placidamente las pocas horas que restaban antes de que amaneciera por completo… horas que Mu pasó llorando en silencio…

_Still feels like the first time  
To stand here by your side  
Together regardless  
We'll walk through the darkness  
Still feels like the first day of my life_

Feels like the first day of my life  
Feels like the first time  
Still feels like the first day of my life

……….

Mientras…en la mansión "del Santuario", lugar donde Shion arreglaba todos los pedidos y demás cosas, estaba en un completo caos, Shion estaba que echaba humo por la nariz…, a duras penas habían recuperado al moribundo de Shaka y no sabía nada de Mu…Dohko trataba de tranquilizarlo

¡estoy rodeado de inútiles¿Qué acaso nadie saber hacer nada bien…?-

Shion… ya bájale, te va a hacer daño tantos corajes…-

¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME¡DIMELO!... ¡EN UNA SOLA NOCHE HEMOS RECIBIDO DOS GOLPES BAJISISMOS¡PRIMERO NO SE QUIEN FUE EL MALDITO IDIOTA QUIEN AVISÓ A LA POLICIA, PERO CUANDO ME ENTERE LE VOY A VOLAR LA CABEZA A PLOMAZOS¡Y LUEGO EL ASALTO AL CUARTEL DE CÁNCER…¡LUGAR DONDE CASI MATAN A SHAKA Y A MU!-vociferaba como una bestia salvaje, pero después de eso, su voz empezó a entrecortarse poco a poco- ¡AHORA EL DESTINO DE AMBOS ES INCIERTO¡NO SE DONDE ESTA EL PEQUEÑO MU¡Y EL POBRE DE SHAKA SE DEBATE ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE…!-finalizaba mientras caía de rodillas al piso y empezaba a llorar, tapándose el rostro con las manos, Dohko sonrió melancólicamente, lo bueno era que no estaban en el cuartel general…ver llorar a Shion de esa manera era terrible, nunca nadie pensaría que aquel hombre lleno, al parecer, de puro odio y codicia pudiera derramar una sola lagrima de dolor, sin embargo ahora lo hacía… Mu y Shaka eran como sus hijos, aunque los tratará mal les tenía un gran aprecio, cariño que nunca les había mostrado pues "No podía haber sentimentalismo en el cártel"…

Dohko se le acercó y trato de consolarlo

no te preocupes, Shion… Shaka es fuerte y sobrevivirá y verás como Mu también lo hará… el es fuerte y aunque "Los espectros" lo lastimen y lo obliguen a miles de cosas terribles, el nunca cederá… nunca perderá la lealtad hacía a ti…-

Shion detuvo su llanto y quitaba las manos de su rostro, algunas lágrimas aún brillaban en sus mejillas, Dohko las limpió cariñosamente y abrazo a Shion para que se tranquilizara un poco… "el jefe" solo pudo aferrarse a él y tratar de calmar un poco su dolor….

_Still feels like the first time  
To stand here by your side  
Together regardless  
We'll walk through the darkness  
Still feels like the first day of my  
Still feels like the first day of my  
Still feels like the first day of my life..._

……..

Nota: como les dije que hoy andaba en mi onda de "The Rasmus", la canción que esta en cursivas es de ellos xD (como ya lo había dicho)la canción es ni más ni menor que la de "_First day of my life_"… oh!… los amo! .

(1) lo derribo, pues xD… me imagino que si captaron ¬.¬


	4. ¿destino?

Hola a todos!

Gracias por los review's que me dejaron, pero no puedo contestar ahora por razones de tiempo...

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, espero les guste!

Al llegar el día…

En una habitación algo sombría y silenciosa, los primeros rayos de luz se cuelan traviesos por las ventanas… solo se pueden ver a dos figuras en una cama, la primera sigue durmiendo, mientras que la segunda esta despierta y trata de darse calor, pues la madrugada ha sido helada y no tiene ninguna manta con que taparse…

Lune abrió sus ojos azules con algo de alegría al recibir la luz del sol, bostezo a la par de estirar los brazos entumecidos, su cabellera rubia caía con graciosidad por un borde de la cama, miró a su derecha… daba un poco de pena ver la figura de Mu en posición fetal, tratándose de dar calor a si mismo…

¿tienes frío, mi borreguito…?-le pregunto en forma de burla mientras lo abrazaba, dándole un poco de calor corporal

Lune… eres cruel…-le contesto Mu, mientras se daba la vuelta y lo abrazaba (bueno, más bien se aferraba a su pecho, pues seguía amarrado, lleno de vergüenza… lo que tenía que hacer por un poco de calor)

no tanto como tú, borreguito… pero si eres servicial conmigo, te trataré bien… como el mejor de los reyes…-le susurraba al oído mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con saña

¿si me porto bien…¿Qué quieres que haga…?-le preguntaba mientras se sujetaba más al cuerpo del otro

pues… solo te pido que… me ames…- le susurraba al oído, mientras una sonrisa algo malvada se formaba en su rostro

Mu se quedo callado y mientras hundía más su cabeza en aquel pecho, acepto_ tal vez engañar a Lune un rato le serviría para escapar de ese lugar, después ya se cobraría todas…pensó_

El rubio se sintió un triunfador, "había" conquistado a la fiera más indomable… hasta daba risa verlo así: indefenso, desnudo, con frío, con necesidad de ayuda… lo tapo con la misma manta con la que él se estaba tapando y lo abrazó con más fuerza…hubiera sido la "escenita" perfecta, pero los golpes en la puerta, rompió cualquier "encanto"

ABRE LUNE…-

Ambos cuerpos se sobresaltaron, Lune miró con enojo la puerta

¿QUÉ QUIERES, MYU…?-

… LA SEÑORA PANDORA QUIERE A MU, AHORA MISMO…-dijo la voz-¿LO SACAS O ENTRO POR ÉL…?-

EN UN MOMENTO SALIMOS, MYU…- finalizo Lune y susurrándole a Mu en el oído, con tono frío y cruel le dijo- bien, mi borreguito, tenemos que ver a la jefa, de nuevo… te voy a soltar, pero si haces cualquier movimiento brusco o sospechoso… vas a ser alimento para las ratas roñosas de alcantarilla, Mu asintió mientras tragaba saliva

Lune le desamarro las cuerdas, dejando libres sus doloridas muñecas, ambos se vistieron con algo de lentitud, Mu ya estaba idealizando su plan para escapar, golpearía a Lune cuando tuviera la oportunidad, le quitaría su arma y saldría corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo , bueno, era algo tonto, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor...

Ambos salieron y se toparon con un chico

se tomaron su tiempo¿verdad…?-les dijo en tono sarcástico mientras que a ambos los barría con la mirada una y otra vez, Mu se sintió nervioso, la mirada de aquel chico era algo extraña

¿para que nos quiera la señora Pandora, Myu…?-preguntó Lune con algo de frialdad

a ti no te quiere, Lune-le dijo el chico en un tono más frío aún que el usado por el rubio- al único que quiere ver es a Mu… tú te puedes quedar por aquí…-finalizaba mientras tomaba a Mu por un brazo y se lo llevaba por el pasillo, dejando a Lune con la boca abierta, Mu sintió un cambio de suerte, tal vez escapaba con más facilidad… de un brusco empujón trato de zafarse de Myu y echarse a correr… "buena idea", pensó, grave error, cuando menos se dio cuenta, el otro chico ya lo había golpeado en el rostro (abriéndole la herida del labio) y lo tenía en el piso

¿Quién te crees que soy…¿Un tonto...?-

Mu no respondió, solo vio como esos ojos lo observaban detenidamente, el rostro de Muy se pegó al de Mu, hasta que chocó con su nariz, tener esos ojos tan cerca hacían que el carnerito pusiera la piel de gallina

me gusta el olor de tu sangre…-decía el tipo cuando ponía su nariz cerca de los labios de Mu, aspirando su aroma un momento, para después chupar aquella sangre que brotaba de su labio de inferior, el ardor llegó de nuevo a esa zona, Mu apretó los puños, tratando de soportar aquel dolor

Myu se levantó con rapidez y levantó a Mu como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, lo condujo hasta una gran puerta y tocó tres veces, casi inmediatamente abrieron, ambos entraron al mismo tiempo, Mu pudo ver fascinado que era un salón enorme, apenas iluminado y estaba lleno de figuras y pinturas extrañas

tardaron mucho, Myu…-

mil disculpas, señora Pandora…-pedía Myu arrodillándose y obligando a Mu a hacerlo también- lo que pasa es que Lune se tardo mucho en entregar al chico

Silencio, basta de excusas…-sentenció la chica de una forma cruel y despiadada- a mi no me gusta que me hagan esperar… si vuelves a hacer tu "chistecito" algún día, yo misma te cortaré la cabeza…-

Myu tragó saliva con dificultad

pero bueno-(continuaba la chica, posando su mirada en Mu)-Mu, gusto en verte de nuevo…-

Mu la miro con algo de frialdad, la chica ni se inmuto y siguió hablando

quiero que me ayudes con algo-

de ninguna manera…-

bueno, aunque no quieras, me ayudarás…-le decía mientras marcaba un número con su celular…

…………..

En la estación de policías, Saga tomaba café en su despacho mientras leía el reporte del peritaje en "el cuartel de cáncer", hubo en total 100 muertos, de los cuales 80 murió a causa de las explosiones, 5 murió aplastados a causa de pedazos de concreto que se despegaron del techo y último 15 murió a causa de balas. Los cuerpos fueron identificados y cerca del 45 pertenecían (o tenían alguna relación) con el Santuario y 45 pertenecían a "Los espectros", mientras que 10 restante no pudo haber sido reconocido a causa de las heridas… cerró el cuadernillo y lo fue aventar por un borde del escritorio, dio un sorbo más a su café y cerró los ojos un momento…

deberías irte a descansar, Saga, no has dormido nada…-

Saga abrió solo el ojo izquierdo y vio a Milo, bostezo y dejo la taza sobre el escritorio

no tengo sueño…-

Saga… tu rendimiento se merma considerablemente cuando no has descansado nada… si quiera duerme un par de horas, Camus y yo te cubriremos… ¿verdad Cami?...-preguntaba viendo a su derecha, la figura de Camus apareció a un lado de la de Milo y se recargo en su hombro

si Saga… descansa un poco… te haremos guardia, ándale…-

Saga cerro el ojo y bostezo una vez más… se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a su sillón, estiro sus brazos una vez más y se acomodo un poco, no tardó mucho en quedar completamente dormido y casi sin pensarlo (aja si, muy sufrido el niño, -sarcasmo-) soñó con aquel chico de piel pálida y ojos verdes…

………

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Shion...

Después de la escenita de Shion llorando, Dohko lo llevo a su cama y lo recostó, tapándolo con una manta para el frío, algunas lágrimas seguían brillando por sus mejillas, lo miró con ternura… se veía más lindo así: indefenso y débil ha como se veía casi siempre, serio y poderoso. Un celular sonó, Shion se levantó de golpe por el sonido y ni siquiera se fijo quien llamaba, contesto rapidísimo, Dohko se quedó en silencio, observándolo

¿Diga…?-

¿señor Shion…?-la voz era algo enigmática, tranquila y fría al mismo tiempo, pertenecía a una mujer…

si ¿Quién es…? Su voz no se me hace conocida… ¿Cómo consiguió mi número…?-

je, je, je -(rió de forma graciosa la chica)- sus preguntas serán contestadas una por una…-

Shion se quedo en silencio, la chica continúo

Mi nombre es Pandora, soy la líder de "Los Espectros"… y el motivo de mi llamada es para "avisarle" que su querido Mu está aquí… conmigo

mentirosa estupida…- le contesto Shion inmediatamente mientras se aferraba del brazo de Dohko con su mano libre, tratando de controlar un poco su tembloroso cuerpo

ah… ja, ja, ja… ¿pero que modales son esos…?bueno, no me importa, solo quiero que escuche esto-le decía Pandora mientras que daba una señal con la mano, Myu captó y tomó a Mu por las muñecas y les echo alcohol y las estrujó y lastimó, haciendo que soltará un grito de dolor, Shion se quedo congelado, enterraba más sus uñas en el pobre brazo de Dohko (que se aguantaba lo más que podía)- bueno, ya comprobó que Mu esta aquí… ¿Cuánto ofrece por él…?-

¿Qué es lo que quiere…?-pedía Shion furioso- ¿joyas, dinero…?-

je, je, je… que la curiosidad lo carcoma por dentro, Shioncito, luego le volveré a marcar, besitos…- decía con una niñería absurda mientras colgaba

Shion aventó el celular por un borde de la cama y se fue a estrellar a un gran espejo, varias lágrimas de enojo brotaron de sus ojos

¿Qué pasa, Shion?- preguntaba Dohko preocupado –

¡vieja estupida…!-exclamaba mientras se aferraba a Dohko

¿Qué pasa…?-

"Los Espectros"… tienen a Mu…- decía entrecortadamente mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, este acarició con cariño la larga cabellera del otro

no te preocupes…-(le susurraba)- todo va a estar bien…-

me gustaría creerlo…- contestaba el otro

Un silencio algo emotivo se formo en ese lugar, solo que fue interrumpido una vez más por el sonido de un celular, Shion se sobresalto pensando que había sido su celular el que sonaba, sin embargo, la llamada provenía del móvil de Dohko

¿diga…?-

¿señor Dohko…?-

¿si…?-

(Shion se quedo en silencio, observando con cuidado)

Hablamos del Hospital Ángeles… la llamada es para avisarle que el paciente de la habitación 501, Shaka, ya se encuentra estable… sigue en observación, pero ya esta fuera de peligro…-

ah, muy bien…-

Eso es todo. Buenas tardes, hasta luego…-

gracias, hasta luego…-

Dohko colgó, Shion seguía mirándolo

no te preocupes, es del hospital… Shaka esta bien…-

ah…. Que bien… al fin un rayo de luz logra traspasar este terrible nubarrón…-

ya te dije que no te preocupes… Shion- le pedía Dohko mientras lo abrazaba, el otro dio un ligero suspiro y se refugió en aquellos brazos…

………

Pandora colgó y puso el celular en una pequeña mesa, de nuevo su mirada se postro en Mu

ja, ja, ja…, tu jefe ya sabe donde estás, Mu, bueno, no sabe en donde, más bien, con quien… en fin, Myu llévatelo, ya no lo dejes con Lune… castígalo un poco por nuestros compañeros muertos… retírate-

Myu asintió –con permiso- levanto a Mu con brusquedad y se lo llevo, Mu estaba horrorizado¿Qué cosas le harían…? Lune ya abusó de él y ese Myu no parecía tenerle "buena fe"… entro a una pequeña habitación tenuemente iluminada, Myu dio unas palmadas y las luces se encendieron, Mu casi se quedo ciego, pues el cuarto estaba pintado de estrafalarios colores que contrastaban unos de otros considerablemente…además estaba amueblado con muebles exóticos y modernos

¿bonito lugar, no…?-le preguntaba mientras lo botaba a un sillón que tenía agua por dentro, Myu empezó a preparar unas bebidas… Mu seguía todo adolorido y las muñecas y el labio inferior le ardían…

toma…-

Mu volteó, Myu le ofrecía una copa de vino, mientras el mismo le daba un trago a la botella

¿una copa de vino… para desayunar?-

si no te parece, no te la tomes…-

Mu lo barrió con la mirada

se nota que se mueren de hambre…-

¿disculpa…?-

¿una copa de vino para desayunar?... nosotros, "El Santuario" nos esmeramos si quiera con nuestros rehenes, bueno, cuando caemos en "la penosa" necesidad de secuestrar a alguien…-

Myu tomo asiento en un sillón verde limón, frente de él –ah… ¿entonces son gatos de sus propios secuestrados¡qué patéticos!

no… lo que te quiero decir es que nosotros si quiera les damos un trato digno… y una comida digna…-

para lo que me importa…-contestaba Myu con frialdad mientras dejaba la copa y la botella a un lado, tomaba unos cables que había por ahí y con ellos sujeto las muñecas de Mu, sin ningún cuidado y con muchísima presión

¡AYYY!-

cállate, mal nacido¿Qué te crees al insultar así a mi cártel…¿Eh?-le decía mientras se acercaba al oído de Mu- tú aquí… no eres nada, más que un simple objeto con poquísimo valor…-

Mu se quedo callado

bueno, a mi nadie me desprecia nada, ni siquiera una copa de vino…-le decía mientras tomaba con una mano ambas mejillas de Mu, apretándolas de tal forma que hicieran que el chico abriera la boca y con la otra tomara la copa y vaciara su contenido en ella, Mu tomó hasta la última copa, evitando estrangularse, Myu lo vio con maldad, tomo la botella, le dio un pequeño sorbo y todo lo que restaba de bebida lo echo sobre las muñecas de Mu, quien grito a causa del dolor…

pero si es para que se te cauterice la herida, Musito…ja, ja, ja…-rió divertido al ver como el chico se retorcía a causa del malestar

eres un desgraciado, Myu…- masculló entre dientes

El chico lo miró con crueldad y lo abofeteo sin ninguna compasión, lo levanto de "las greñas" y lo obligo a verle…- ya te dije, Musito, que a mi nadie me insulta…cuidadito y lo vuelves a hacer, por que te juro que lo que te haga, te va a doler hasta el alma…-

Mu le escupió en el rostro, Myu solo se quito la saliva de la cara y le jaló con más fuerza los cabellos, haciendo que el chico se arqueara, le dio una última bofetada y salió del lugar, dando unas palmadas que hizo que la luz desapareciera, Mu se quedo en penumbras… de pronto un mareo le llego a la cabeza, todo le empezó a dar vueltas, tenía extraños vértigos y alucinaciones_… el maldito de Myu de seguro le había puesto una droga a la bebida, _pensó antes de quedar completamente inconsciente

…….

Al caer la noche… (N/A ah que original…¬.¬)

Saga abría lentamente los ojos, miró su reloj, eran las 9:00 de la noche…

¡ME EH QUEDADO DORMIDO MUCHO RATO…!-gritó mientras se ponía paraba rapidísimo, golpeando a alguien en el trayecto

¡AAAYYYY¡¡BRUTO!- grito Milo, pues Saga le había dado accidentalmente un codazo en la cara

Saga se puso rojo de vergüenza

perdóname Milo, no fue mi intención golpearte…-se disculpo- lo que pasa es que ¡me quede dormido mucho tiempo!-

si ya lo sé-(decía Milo mientras se sobaba su nariz)- ese era el plan, "descansar"¿recuerdas…? no habías dormido casi nada desde el día anterior…-

pero… ¿Qué ha pasado…¿Asesinato, robo, secuestro, alguna calamidad importante…?-

bueno, aparte de que tal vez ya me deformaste el rostro, no creo…-

Saga se refería a "una calamidad grave" no a un asunto sin importancia, Milo-interrumpía Camus en tono sarcástico

si, como a ti no te golpeó… baboso…-

ya sabes que te quiero mucho… es sarcasmo- finalizó con una linda sonrisa, Milo solo lo vio con ojos asesinos, Saga sonrió

bueno, ya enserio… ¿no ha pasado nada grave…?-

no… ya llevamos las pistolas a investigar, verán si tienen huellas o alguna marca particular que nos de una pista…-dijo Milo

bien…espero que pronto haya algo de acción-imploraba Saga, su trabajo le gustaba por que tenía mucha adrenalina… no le gustaba descansar ni estar aburrido, al parecer "el chamuco" escucho sus suplicas, pues el ruido del radio (donde estaba la estación policíaca… o sea la "transmisión" que conecta a todas las patrullas, ustedes me entienden ¬.¬) se hizo escuchar…

_-Atención a todas las unidades… se ha denunciado un presunto almacén de drogas… reportarse inmediatamente al lugar de los hechos… entre la dieciseisava avenida y la cuarta calle…-_

Milo y Camus (ambos con los brazos cruzados) dirigieron su mirada incrédula del radio ese a la mirada de Saga, con una expresión de "no lo creo"

¿Qué no piensan alistarse…?-pregunto Saga, quien ya estaba más puesto que un calcetín… Milo solo lo vio de arriba abajo, sin moverse

mendigo Saga… me cae que tú eres el culpable de todas las desgracias en el mundo… na' más te despiertas y ya paso algo malo…-

Ay… ¡oye!- exclamo el otro, algo ofendido- yo no tengo la culpa de nada, o se apuran o me voy solo en la patrulla…-finalizaba mientras ya iba de salida

creo que Saga necesita unas vacaciones obligatorias…-exclamo Milo… Camus soltó una risita tonta –creo que si…

…….

La patrulla freno con un chirrido ensordecedor, Saga y Camus se taparon las orejas mientras miraban feo a Milo

perdón…-se disculpo este- ya no vuelvo a manejar…-

dalo por hecho…- finalizaba Camus quien ya estaba saliendo del automóvil, varias patrullas ya habían cercado todo el lugar

ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL EDIFICIO… TIENEN TRES MINUTOS PARA SALIR EN ORDEN Y CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO…-gritaba un oficial por un altavoz, Saga se acercó a él

¿cómo va todo, señor…?-

muy mal, Saga… no ha habido movi…- la frase del policía fue interrumpida por tres balazos que le dieron de lleno en la cabeza, Saga se agacho, abrió la puerta de una patrulla y se coloco detrás de esta (la uso como protección)… la balacera había dado comienzo…

Camus (quien tenía vista de águila) derribó fácilmente a los francotiradores de las ventanas, su acción dejó el paso libre para que varios policías se adentrarán dentro del edificio (entre ellos, Saga y Milo), él ya iba a entrar cuando del techo cayeron bombas de humo que les imposibilito la vista a todos, pero había algo raro en ese humo, pues todos los oficiales empezaron a toser y a caer el suelo… Camus tuvo que recargarse en la pared para no caer, la garganta le ardía y la vista se le nublaba… soltó la pistola y cayó inconsciente al suelo…

Mientras tanto, Milo, Saga y demás policías ya estaban dentro del edificio, se dividieron en 2 grupos, Milo y compañía revisaría la parte de abajo, Saga y otros irían a la parte de arriba… bueno, ese era el plan antes de que cinco bombas –que salieron de quien sabe donde-(2 molotov y 3 de humo) explotarán casi enfrente de ellos, todos lograron refugiarse justo a tiempo, Milo y el resto de los demás oficiales se dedicaron a repeler la agresión, mientras (el loquísimo) Saga decidió subir las escaleras hasta la parte más alta del edificio, donde al parecer no ocurría "nada" pues todo estaba en calma

_-ah… bonitos colores… hola señor "tucán" ¿Qué hace…?-_ escuchó decir, Saga se sobresalto y alistó su pistola, agudizó su oído para poder escuchar de donde provenía el ruido _-¿ya se va…? Bueno, gusto en verlo, señor "tucán"… ¡ah! Señor "estrella de mar" hacía tiempo que no lo veía… creo media hora… ¿Quién sabe…? No se distinguir las manecillas del reloj…- _se volvió a escuchar… la voz venía de la habitación que estaba al lado de las escaleras y para extrañeza de Saga, esa voz se le hacía familiar… con paso seguro y con el arma lista, abrió de golpe la puerta gritando

POLICÍA… ARRIBA LAS MANOS-

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero su vista se acostumbro rápidamente… para sorpresa de Saga… solo había una persona en ese lugar y estaba amordazada pero lo que lo impacto aún más fue que esa persona era el narcotraficante de la otra noche, el chico lo miraba de arriba abajo, con una dilatada mirada de ojos verdes…

hola…-


	5. ¿desicionesequivocadas?

Fe de erratas o ratas con mucha fe xD: en el capitulo anterior había puesto que Mu estaba amordazado, cosa que ni iba al caso OO! Pero bueno, gracias Musha por hacerme ver mi error… -- xD

Bien, como sea… este capitulo dedicado a las queridas locas del post Saga x Mu, o sea: a Kari, a Clio, a Musaga y… ya, creo, por que son las únicas que postean en ese topic…

**¡¡LUCHA A ULTRANZA SAGA X MU FOREVER!**

Capitulo 4

"decisiones… ¿equivocadas?"

Mu tenía unas alucinaciones de otro mundo… escuchaba distintos ruidos, y enfrente de él solo veía un borroso remolino de colores, a veces alcanzaba a distinguir ciertas figuras…

_-Ah… bonito colores… hola señor "tucán" ¿Qué hace…?_

Pero el tucán no le respondió, solo lo miraba con esos grandísimos ojos negros, el ave empezaba a distorsionarse y a regresar a ese remolino de colores, una nueva figura se formaba…

_-¿ya se va…? Bueno, gusto en verlo, señor "tucán"… ¡ah! Señor "estrella de mar" hacía tiempo que no lo veía… creo media hora… ¿Quién sabe…? No se distinguir las manecillas del reloj…-_

Estaba tan drogado que ni sabía lo que decía, la voz de alguien lo hizo girarse y mirar…

-POLICÍA… ARRIBA LAS MANOS-

Vio a un chico que ya había visto antes… no mucho mayor que él… traía un arma… y lo veía de forma extraña…

-Hola…-atinó a decir Mu, sus ojos dilatados le jugaban una broma, cambiando los colores de todas las cosas- no sabía que eras rubio… ¿te acabas de teñir el cabello…?-

Saga bajó el arma_, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo…?_

-oye, si no es mucha molestia… ¿me podrías desatar…? Mis muñecas me duelen mucho…-

Dio un último vistazo al pasillo y cerró la puerta con suavidad, se acercó a Mu

-¿Qué haces aquí…? le preguntaba mientras estaba en su labor de desatar los amarres-

-pues aquí tomando el sol…-le contestó Mu de manera sarcástica, sintió sus muñecas libres y las miró con algo de horror…

-¡ese maldito de Myu me las pagará…!-rezongaba con rencor, su dilatada mirada se poso de nuevo en Saga- gracias… el otro día tuvimos un encuentro muy "rápido"… creo que no te dije mi nombre…es Mu-

Saga alzó de nuevo su arma

-si… y habías quedado bajo arresto, por si no lo recuerdas…-

-este… ¿no me vas a amarrar con unas esposas después de verme las muñecas, verdad…? por que solo lograrías lastimarme más…-

-¿y quien me dice que no tratarás de escapar de nuevo, eh…? La vez anterior te salvo tu amigo, el rubio…-

Mu se quedo pensando, en silencio… la voz de Saga resonó en su cabeza por unos momentos… "tu amigo, el rubio… tu amigo, el rubio…"

-¡¡SHAKA...!-

Un súbito golpe a la realidad hizo "que se le bajará" un poco el efecto de la droga que le habían dado… Shaka… ¿Qué había pasado con él…? Necesitaba saberlo y tenía que ser a la voz de "ya", de repente un disparo se escucho en la habitación, el cuerpo de Saga cayó encima de Mu, que solo atinó a abrazarlo y a rastras ponerlo detrás del escritorio que estaba a sus espaldas… Myu estaba en la puerta…

-ya te vi… Mu, sal de una vez… nos tenemos que ir…-

Mu estaba aterrorizado, Saga estaba inconsciente (quien sabe que le habían disparado o más bien, en donde le habían disparado, la oscuridad de la habitación no dejaba notarlo) y no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacer grandes cosas, miró por encima del borde del escritorio y pudo ver como Myu sonreía de una manera maliciosa… de pronto se sintió mareado, la droga le estaba haciendo efecto de nuevo, con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, tomo lo primero que vio… un bate de béisbol. (XD)

Con todas las fuerzas que le restaban, tomó impulso y se lo aventó al espectro en la cara… el artefacto tomo por sorpresa a Myu que no hizo nada por evitarlo, el bate le dio de lleno en la frente, lo que ocasiono que cayera al suelo, inconsciente…

Mu volvió a mirar por encima del borde del escritorio… el cuerpo inerte de Myu yacía en la puerta, no había tiempo que perder, tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente… volteó a su derecha y vio a Saga, sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho… el policía lo había ayudado a liberarse y de una forma u otra, le debía algo…. Shion siempre le había dicho que nadie en "el Santuario" tenía porqué deberle algo a alguien. Le quitó el arma y lo tomó por la cintura, se paso un brazo por su cuello y empezaron a andar… a tropezones logró llegar hasta la puerta, se detuvo un poco solo para admirar el gran chipote que le había quedado a Myu en la frente, se burló de él, tomó de nuevo el bate y siguió con su camino… los disparos se escuchaban cada vez más cercanos y Mu no sabía que hacer, se asomó por una ventana y vio que todo el lugar estaba lleno de patrullas

-perfecto, lo que faltaba…-pensó, necesitaba salir rápidamente de ahí, pero aventurarse a salir así como así, parecía un verdadero suicidio… de repente, escuchó como alguien se acercaba por el pasillo de al lado, pues el ruido de unos pasos se hizo escuchar, tenía que pensar rápido… y necesitaba ayuda…

-¡Saga… despierta!-

El policía no reaccionaba y los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Mu se resignó a hacer todo por él solo…Miró el arma y noto que solo tenía una bala –pero que muertos de hambre…-pensó mientras veía al inconsciente Saga a su lado, dejo el arma a su lado. Tomo el bate con ambas manos y… espero… justo cuando vio el torso de un hombre asomarse por el borde de la pared (ni siquiera espero a identificarlo) asesto un fuerte golpe al estomago del sujeto… el tipo cayo de rodillas al piso y Mu no espero nada en darle varios golpes con furia en la espalda, haciendo que éste cayera por completo al piso…

La respiración de Mu era agitada y su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con rapidez y sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vio que el sujeto que emitía pequeños quejidos era ni más ni menos que… Lune. Una furia se apodero de él, dejo el bate a un lado y tomó a Lune por "las greñas" (xD) obligándole a verle

-buenas noches, Lune… ¿por lo visto no se la están pasando bien, eh?-preguntó con sarcasmo mientras veía detalladamente ese bello rostro

-¿Mu?... ¿cómo lograste escapar?-pronunció con dificultad Lune mientras unos hilillos de sangre empezaron a brotar de sus labios

-digamos… que… me ayudaron-contesto el otro lentamente mientras apretaba cada vez con más fuerza la cabellera rubia de Lune- pero no te preocupes por mi… preocúpate por ti… querido "amorcito"-finalizo con crueldad

Lune estaba todo adolorido, pero no era vencido todavía… con una velocidad impresionante (que sorprendió a Mu) le dio un puñetazo que el otro no pudo esquivar… el golpe fue tan fuerte que Mu cayó al piso y Lune no desaprovecho la oportunidad de "vengarse"... se incorporó y tomo el bate de béisbol.

-valla… "amorcito" de nuevo estas a mi merced… ¿Quién lo diría?-pronunciaba con un tono que era doblemente cruel que el usado por Mu, sus ojos brillaban llenos de ira y, aunque Mu no lo quisiera, estaba en lo cierto… dispuesto a golpearlo en la cara, Lune tomó el bate entre sus manos y lo alzo para tener impulso… los ojos de Mu se abrieron aterrorizados siguiendo la trayectoria marcada por el objeto, sin duda alguna aquel golpe probablemente le desfiguraría el rostro para toda la vida y el dolor (tanto físico como emocional) sería incalculable (xD). Justo en ese momento… se oyó un disparo…

El silencio se hizo presente… solo fue roto por el ruido del bate, hecho de madera, al estrellarse contra el piso. Mu no respiró por varios segundos. El cuerpo inerte de Lune (con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa) cayó casi a un lado suyo y pudo admirar que la sangre salía abundantemente por su nuca… alzó la vista y vio "a su salvador"… a Saga, quien tenía el brazo extendido y el arma en la mano, su respiración era agitada y su mirada se poso en Mu

-¿estás bien?-le susurro antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo; Mu se levanto con rapidez y lo abrazo, evitando que cayera al piso…

-¿Saga…? por favor… reacciona…-le rogaba mientras le daba unas palmaditas en las mejillas, pero al parecer el otro no despertaría dentro de un buen rato…dejo con cuidado el cuerpo sobre la pared y se puso a examinarlo, tratando de encontrar el lugar donde Myu lo había herido… no tardo mucho en toparse con un extraño tipo de artefacto clavado en su espalda… era como un dardo o algo así. Mu se lo quitó con cuidado y aventó el objeto lejos de ahí… miro una vez por la ventana, al parecer los policías estaban controlando la situación… o al menos eso creía Mu. Tomo a Saga de nuevo y como pudo lo cargo, pero no bajo las escaleras; hizo todo lo contrario, subió hasta la azotea y se topo con lo que él quería encontrar… un deposito de agua (hágase llamar tinaco, Rotoplas xD). Esperaría dentro del deposito de agua hasta que todo eso se "calmara" y huiría lejos de ahí; era una idea loca y hasta estúpida, sin duda alguna, pero prefería eso a ser arrestado, condenado y demás cosas…. Abrió la tapa y con cuidado de no tirar agua, introdujo a Saga… luego entro él, solo sobre puso la tapa para que el aire entrara y para que hiciera la pinta que el depósito estaba cerrado… sintió un terrible escalofrío cuando el agua entro en contacto con su piel… estaba terriblemente helada y estaba haciendo un frío de la fregada… y solo para acabarla de amolar, Saga no despertaba, aunque tal vez eso era una ventaja, por que el muy canijo era capaz de entregarlo... después de todo era su trabajo y su deber.

Ambos pasaron casi un día entero dentro del deposito de agua y no salieron hasta que Mu lo creyó necesario (bueno, Saga seguía sin reaccionar así que su opinión verdaderamente no importaba) pues ya no escuchaba ruido alguno. Con cuidado movió la tapa y salió sin hacer mucho ruido; antes de sacar a Saga debería asegurarse que no hubiera "_moros en la costa_"… era de noche y hecho una ojeada al perímetro del lugar. Al parecer ya no había nadie pues todo el edifico estaba rodeado por cintas amarillas. Regreso hacia donde estaba el tinaco y saco a Saga con algo de dificultad. Estaba haciendo un frío terrible y ambos estaban mojados…

Mu suspiró con resignación, si no hacía algo, Saga se iba a morir de hipotermia pues estaba todo helado y con los labios casi morados (seguía vivo… ¬¬ ¿OK?) además el mismo casi se estaba muriendo de frío; ¿como pudo cargar a Saga sobre su espalda y bajar las escaleras? Ni él mismo lo supo, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban en la planta baja, casi en la puerta que daba a la calle… ahora se encontraban a su siguiente obstáculo ¿A dónde ir?... él ansiaba ver a Shaka y largarse de una buena vez _con los suyos_, pero Saga… ese estúpido policía no se lo permitía… bueno, no él si no por lo que había hecho… una helada brisa lo apresuró a formular su plan, se asomó con cuidado por la ventana… se le ocurrió una idea… tomar un taxi, ¡oh si! Fantástica idea… que idiota, no traía dinero (--), entonces miro de nuevo a Saga… tal vez… él traía un poco. Se acercó a él y empezó a esculcarle la ropa, pronto encontró una cartera, donde traía su identificación, se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que el chico tenía veintiocho años… ocho años mayor que él… en fin, la dirección que marcaba como su domicilio, no estaba muy lejos de ahí… buscó dinero… traía 100 dólares, más que suficientes para tomar un taxi hasta la casa del chico. De nuevo, lo cargó y con cuidado salió hasta la calle

-¡¡TAXI!-pidió mientras hacía señas con la mano

Rápidamente, un taxi se detuvo a su lado

-súbale joven-dijo el conductor mientras abría la puerta del auto, como pudo, Mu metió a Saga al interior y él también entró.

-¿A dónde joven?-pregunto la taxista. Era una mujer, mucho más joven que Mu… tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules

-a esta dirección, por favor-decía mientras le pasaba la identificación de Saga

-bien, allá vamos…-la mujer puso en cero el taxímetro y arranco

-disculpe…-

-dígame señor-respondía la chica mientras no se desconcentraba de lo que hacía

-¿podría poner la calefacción en el más alto nivel, por favor?-

-claro, señor-respondía la mujer mientras activaba la calefacción…. La temperatura era casi hasta los 30° centígrados, pero eso era muy reconfortante para Mu y también para Saga, que ya empezaba a tomar un poco de color… (Hagamos como si con eso la ropa se hubiera secado ¿ok? xD)

Pasaron unos 30 minutos antes de que llegaran a su destino (había tráfico)

-listo señor… son 28 dólares con cincuenta centavos-respondía la mujer mientras se estacionaba

Mu saco a Saga y le pago a mujer con el billete de a 100

-tenga… y quédese con el cambio-dijo Mu, dándole la espalda

-gracias señor, ¡que pase buena noche!-respondió la mujer, agradecida por tal gesto y yéndose de ese lugar

Mu miró lo que se suponía que debía ser la casa del policía. Hasta eso y era muy bonita, pintada de un color azul cielo y con un pequeño jardín lleno de flores (pensamientos) color púrpura que combinaban muy bien.

Volvió a esculcar la ropa de Saga, buscando la llave para abrir la puerta… pero no encontró nada.

-"perfecto… lo que faltaba"-pensó… pero se le ocurrió una idea… en una película vio que luego las personas solían ocultar la llave en algún lugar cerca de la entrada, así que se puso a buscar en el lugar más lógico… debajo del tapete de "BIENVENIDOS" y… ¡eureka! (xD) Ahí estaba… una pequeña llave dorada que abrió sin mucha dificultad la puerta… Mu rogó a todos los dioses habidos y por haber pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que Saga viviera solo, que no hubiera nadie ahí, que no tuviera una familia que mantener, ¡que no hubiera nadie en la vida de Saga! con una lentitud y un cuidado casi extremo entró al lugar sin hacer mucho ruido… todas las luces estaban apagadas y al parecer no había nadie… dejo a Saga en el sillón y fue a revisar el lugar… "a ver" si no había nadie… sintió un peso menos en el corazón al confirmarlo.

Tomo a Saga de nuevo y lo deposito en la cama del único dormitorio que había.

Ya pensaba largarse de una buena vez y olvidar todo lo que había pasado con ese policía y buscar a Shaka… pero una voz lo detuvo

-espera-escucho decir…

Mu volteó y miró a Saga, quien ya había despertado y tenía los ojos entre abiertos

-¿Dónde estoy?-volvió a preguntarle

-estás en tu casa… te salve el pellejo, aunque no debes agradecerme…-

-mmmm…. ¿y los demás? ¿Y Camus y Milo?-

-¿y esos quienes son? Bueno, no importa… no se de quienes me hablas, pero te ayude a escapar de ahí…me tengo que ir… adiós…-

-¡no, espera!-pidió con urgencia

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Mu, algo molesto

-no quiero… no quiero que te vallas…quédate, por favor-pidió Saga anhelantemente mientras se levantaba y trataba de alcanzarlo

-¡¿estás loco!-preguntó el otro casi desesperado ¿quedarse? Si como no… ya casi le pedía que por su propia voluntad se entregue a la policía… ¡¡por favor! Aunque… aunque…había algo… algo que le pedía que le hiciera caso y se quedara…

Saga se acercaba cada vez a Mu y este no hacía nada para escapar… solo miraba con atención cada movimiento que hacía el otro… ambos tenían ganas de estar con el otro… una extraña conexión, tal vez…

**Pero palabras ya no eran necesarias, o simplemente ya no eran requeridas, sigilosamente ambos cuerpos se fueron acercando por inercia, cerraron poco a poco los ojos, perdiéndose en la respiración del otro, a tan poca distancia ya escuchaban el latir de ambos corazones, pocos milímetros separaba el contacto final, cuando ya no hubo mas que esperar, sus labios se juntaron, primero cautelosamente, como si estuvieran registrando la zona que en ese momento invadían, el peliazul se fue abriendo camino con su ágil lengua, sin mas preámbulo o alguna queja, el otro dejo que este explorara su boca, mientras el se deleitaba con los labios de Saga, impacientado de solo tocar los labios, Mu puso en movimiento su lengua, originando una verdadera batalla por obtener el dominio, lo que empezó cautelosamente, se estaba volviendo algo peligroso y excitante, apasionado hasta decir basta.**

**_Sin saber por que lo hago, toma la decisión de acercarme mas a ti, acabando por completo con aquella desagradable lejanía, tu aliento tan pesado, tu fragancia tan seductora y varonil, tu corazón latiendo lento y fuerte, el contacto al fin se ha dado, es tan suave y dulce...sin ningún tipo de aviso, adentras tu húmeda lengua a los adentro de mi boca, lo haces con cautela, como si me pidieras permiso para seguir con tu intromisión,¿¿ yo que mas puedo hacer? Resistirme, ¡¡si claro! ¡Como si fuera tan fácil, comienzo a jugar con mi lengua dentro de tu cálida boca, todo empezó tan calmado, y ahora ve, es un beso apasionado y arrebatador._**

**Levemente, se iban dejando caer sobre la cama, el pesado cuerpo de Saga poco a poco se soltaba mas, quedando por completo encima del pelilila quien rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del ojiverde pegándolo mas y mas a su cuerpo, sus brazos los movió asía la ancha espalda del chico que estaba encima de él, la acariciaba desesperadamente, con movimientos accidentales, subía la camisa ansiosamente, sintiendo cada vez mas la necesidad de tocar esa piel que a simple vista era un manjar. Por otro lado, Saga deslizaba su mano sensualmente por el pecho aun cubierto por esa estorbosa tela, su boca dejo un momento los labios color coral que tan dispuestos se ofrecían, beso fugazmente el oído de Mu, para ir descendiendo por el cuello, algo no le gustaba a Saga, y sin duda era que el otro chico tenia la ropa puesta, su ansiedad era máxima, detuvo su labor, para concentrarse en desnudarlo.**

**"_Bizarra coincidencia, quien me iba a decir que tu también deseabas tanto como yo compartir un momento como este, eliminando la posibilidad de lastimarte, voy dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, recargando mi peso, para dejarte tendido sobre la cama, eres hermoso, nada puede ser mas hermoso que esto que ahora estoy viendo, mi corazón se acelera al sentir como con gran agilidad rodeas mi cintura con tus piernas, juntándonos mas, haciendo mas profundo el contacto con nuestros cuerpos, claramente puedo sentir la parte mas sensible de todo tu cuerpo, no necesite de tu ayuda para rozar con mi miembro el tuyo, y pensar que al principio todo era tan dulce, pero es que no se pueden apagar las ganas de disfrutar cada centímetro de tu inmaculado cuerpo. Para agraviar esta sensación, has llevado tus brazos y manos hasta mi espalda, arrancándome suspiros con cada caricia, no te ves cohibido, al contrario, a mi parecer te siento muy seguro de ti, delatando tu gran experiencia, no te culpo, solo recalco algo que creo. Confirmo mi teoría, no esperas a que sea yo quien me despoje de mi ropa, tú comienzas con esa labor, alzando en ocasiones mi camisa, enterrando tus dedos en mi piel."_**

**"_Saga por favor, no hagas tan desesperadamente este momento ,tu piel es tan perfecta, mis pezones reaccionan ante tus caricias sobre mi pecho, eres malo, yo quería seguir besándote y tu te apartas, maldito, un gemido ha escapado de mis labios a causa de tus traviesos labios, que juguetean esporádicamente por mi oído, ahora es mi cuello quien paga a causa de tu lujuria, sufriendo los embates de tus ardientes labios ,tus manos pasan y vuelven a pasar por encima de los botones de mi inservible camisa, no me digas que ¿¿yo debo quitármela? ¿¿Que no lo harás tu, hable demasiado pronto, exactamente cuando me estoy quejando, tu desabotonas mi camisa, dejando expuesto y a la intemperie mi pecho, una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro, tu boca, se acerca hasta mis pectorales, depositas pequeños besos en ellos, con tus dientes aprietas mis pezones, haciendo gemir por segunda ocasión, ladeo mi cabeza un poco, tu lengua parece interesada en mi pecho, puesto que comienza a trazar una línea desde mi garganta hasta la parte baja de mi abdomen, escasamente donde empieza el pantalón, vuelves a subir, mirándome de una manera tan diferente a la de los demás tipos con los que he acostado, ¿acaso es una mirada limpia y sin maldad,¿ pura y amorosa, que no daría por que fuera así."_**

**El peliazul, sube hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de su acompañante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una mezcla de confusión y amor, contemplando sin ningún pudor sus ojos, el otro le mira de la misma forma, con los ojos entreabiertos. Saga toma por la cintura a Mu, lo sienta, abre las piernas para poner a Mu entre ellas, quedando el detrás del pelililia y este delante a el, Saga besa los hombros de el joven frente a el, besando desde el cuello, hasta los hombros y recorriendo los brazos, Mu cierra los ojos, sonriendo complacidamente, el peliazul lo inclina un poco, dándole mas oportunidad de acariciar esa blanca espalda, olvidándose de ella, mueve sus manos al pecho del chico, sus manos llegan ágilmente hasta el perfecto abdomen del ojiverde, repentinamente una mano la baja mas de la cuenta, quedando en la entrepierna de Mu, recorriendo con delicadeza su miembro, lo apretó de un jalón, sintiendo el tamaño de aquella excitación, el otro no tuvo mas remedio que gemir satisfactoriamente, la mano de Saga bajo el cierre del pantalón.**

**_Por mas que intento no mirar tu rostro, me resulta imposible creer que alguien con un rostro tan angelical como el tuyo, sea un narcotraficante, tus ojos muestran esa actitud tan prepotente que te has ganado en tu profesión, es extraña tu mirada, por que a la vez hay una mezcla bastante peculiar, amor tal vez, no, no lo creo. Te tomo entre mis brazos, te sorprendes un poco, te siento y acomodo frente a mi, abro las piernas para que tu puedas sentarte en medio de ellas, Una vez acoplado a esta nueva posición, acerco mi rostro a tu cuello, ocultando ahí por varios segundo, aspirando tu aroma, para después besarte y trazar mi camino hasta tus hombros, tan suaves y deliciosos ,te empujo gentilmente hacía adelante, y es que necesito tocar tu espalda, perderme en su suavidad, miro alegre que te gusta lo que hago contigo, de nueva cuenta me dirijo a tu pecho, olvido tu pecho y ahora recorro tu abdomen, que simplemente una palabra lo describe, perfecto...la excitación en mi es absurda, buscando nuevas cosas que tocar, mi mano baja mas y se frena en tu entrepierna, mis dedos curiosos exploran tu miembro, una vez analizado por completo, mi mano cubre por completo tu endurecida excitación, mientras que te escucho gemir, de una manera suave_**

NOTA: Sí ya se que lo de la idea del tinaco fue algo idiota; pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor -- xD

NOTA DOS: El lemmon fue hecho por Mariana Simona Porfiria Isabel Soraida Bagdolia… gracias Musaga! XD


End file.
